The Cake and the Commander
by HaleNewfound
Summary: It's Shepards birthday! The day Shepard turns 33 is supposed to be a fantastic surprise party, until, things go bad. *Side Note* this story is based on the day I made my first Commander Shepard. Not the day of Jennifer Hale's Birthday. To be honest I'm not sure when her birthday is... But I do know what day my Commander Ali Shepard's birthday! October 8th.


**The Cake and the Commander**

October 8. Ahh, what a nice day it is. The day the Commander was born, the day she turns 33. Boy, will she love that. He has it all planned: He'll take her to dinner, bring her to the Normandy, and then surprise her with the best birthday ever! _Man, this is going to be great!_ Garrus thought to himself. He anxiously worked on his calibrations, wanting to be done by the time Shepard got back from her mission. He heard the doors open. The person wasn't Shepard. It was too small to be her. It was Tali.

"Do you have any word of the commander, Garrus?" She asked, her recognizable filtered voice echoed off the walls of the Main Battery.

"Uh no not yet, Tali, how are the decorations coming?" he asked. She sighed. "Not well. We ran out of confetti and streamers." She said. Garrus was one step ahead of her. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some extra décor.

"Here, this should be enough." He said handing Tali the box of stuff. She tilted her head.

"You have a cabinet filled with decorations? How long have you been planning this party?" she asked. Garrus scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh… Ever since I learned Shepard's birthday." He said awkwardly. Tali giggled and nudged Garrus' shoulder.

"Wow, you must really like the Commander, Garrus! I didn't learn her birthday until you ran around the ship telling everyone. Even I'm not that crazy when I like someone!" she teased. Garrus nudged Tali back.

"I'm not crazy about her! I'm just a very good friend of hers!" Garrus argued. If it wasn't for the damn helmet: Garrus was pretty sure Tali was smiling.

"Okay, fine! I have a weird connection to the Commander! But it doesn't affect my performance." He admitted. Tali giggled again.

"Yeah because you're performance is on her! It's not like she runs into your arms and says 'Oh swoon me Garrus with your awkward Turian cuteness!'" She said. Garrus stared at Tali.

"You know about-"He said rubbing his talons together awkwardly. "Everyone knows Garrus. I could tell you liked the Commander right when I met you. You were always staring at her, you were always stammering whenever you two talked, and you just won't shut up about her." Tali said, emphasizing the end of her sentence. Garrus' face went hot and he started to sweat, he shuddered at the thought of Shepard finding out that he liked her. Tali interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I have some decorating to do! Good luck Garrus! Give my best to the Commander. Or should I say your best Mr. Doe Eyed Turian" She said as she walked out of the room. If Tali wasn't his friend he's swear to the Spirits he'd hit her. Garrus sighed and went back to his calibrating.

Shepard walked on the ship to see no one in sight. Not even Joker! She was greeted by Garrus, who was leaning against the wall. He looked like he was expecting her.

"Commander, how was the mission?" He asked. Shepard sighed with relief.

"Oh Garrus, finally someone I can actually talk to!" She said collapsing onto his shoulders. Shepard felt Garrus gasp at her touch.

"To be honest: I'm tired! I just want to go somewhere other than on missions!" She explained. Shepard was pretty sure she'd felt Garrus hold her for at least a millisecond. She felt him let her go and straiten her out.

"Uh… well you're in luck!" He began. Shepard looked at him, raising a brow as if to ask _what do you have planned for me Vakarian?_ "I decided that I'd take you out to dinner." He finished. Shepard's eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips.

"Well, that sounds nice. But uh what's the occasion?" she asked. Garrus chuckled.

"You don't think I'd forget my Commander's birthday do you?" he said. Shepard gasped and almost fell over. How could she not remember her own birthday but Garrus could?! She forced a chuckle.

"I completely forgot it was birthday today!" she said. Garrus chuckled and touched Shepard's shoulder.

"You didn't think _I'd_ forget now did you?" he asked. Shepard didn't pay any attention to what Garrus said; she was too busy letting the electricity flow from his touch. She shuddered in amusement and sighed with content. She just wanted to talk to someone! Shepard couldn't stop herself when she closed the space between them and hugged Garrus. _What am I doing?! It's Garrus! Why am I hugging Garrus?! He's my friend! Stop it stop it stop it! _Shepard's conscience yelled at her. She didn't listen she just tightened her hug and nuzzled Garrus' chest, breathing in his familiar scent. She'd never thought of Garrus as more than a friend. Did she really like him? Or was this just the exhaustion overcoming her? Either way she liked the hug. She retracted staring blankly at Garrus; her mouth was opened in shock.

"I'm really sorry, Garrus. I didn't mean to- I mean- I." She stuttered out. Garrus took her hand in his.

"It's okay, Shepard. Today's your birthday. Do whatever you want." He said. "Although that hug was a bit out of the ordinary so… I think I'd avoid doing that in the future." He said. What? Damn it! Shepard had just gotten friend-zoned by Garrus! _Damn it! Stop it stop it stop it stop it!_ Shepard's conscience yelled at her again.

"Uh… Right! Sorry, I just needed a hug. I was really tired and you were the only one in here so…" she said. Garrus shrugged.

"I'm open for hugs if you need anymore." He said. Shepard giggled.

"I'll let you know. But don't get your hopes up Vakarian!" She said walking out of the room.

Garrus watched Shepard walk out of the room, watching her every move. She was beautiful beyond imagination! Then he realized: she was headed for the elevator! He shot after her.

"Uh… Where you going Commander?" he asked.

"…To my cabin. Where else?" she said.

"Wait!" Garrus yelled as he grabbed Shepard's arm and pulled her back, making her trip and fall on top of him.

"Whoa! Garrus- Ahh!" She screamed as both of them collided on the floor.

"Ow! Garrus what the hell what's going on?!" She yelled as she rubbed a sore spot on her head, which Garrus had given to her due to his clumsy move.

"Uh- I- I uh…" he stuttered.

"Well? Spit it out!" she snapped. Garrus pondered a bit, thinking of what he was going to say. Then it hit him.

"Uh you can't go down there because…. Uh, Mordin was doing some experiments in your cabin and it made a really big mess." He said, hoping she'd just go along with it. But of course that wasn't going to happen. Shepard was too damn stubborn!

"What?! If he blew up my cabin: I'll kill him!" She yelled trying to get up. Garrus reacted quickly tackling Shepard and pinning her to the wall.

"Wait!" he yelled. Shepard gasped and looked at him. What was he doing?! This was the fucking Commander! You don't do this to a Commander!

"I- I'm sorry Commander. This won't happen again." Garrus said as he let her go. Shepard sighed and touched his face.

"It's okay Garrus. Aww you poor dear, you're nervous about taking me out to dinner aren't you?" she asked. _What? I'm actually excited about dinner tonight._

"I uh… Y-yes...?" Garrus said, confused.

"Well, don't worry. It'll be okay." She said her hand still on his face. Garrus froze as he realized Shepard was moving closer to him. He shuddered as she hugged him again.

"You're really sweet, Garrus. You know that?" she whispered into his ear. Garrus cleared his throat and hugged Shepard back like it was all normal.

"I'll go get your clothes for you while you take a shower down stairs." Garrus offered.

"Alright, I'll meet you down in the cargo bay in a few minutes." She said.

"Right… Uh, you wait here and I'll go get your clothes…." He said.

"Wait. Do you even know what you're doing?" Shepard asked.

"Not…. Really." Garrus said.

"Could you get my red dress?" she asked rubbing her hands together as if she expected something to go wrong.

"Sure. Anything else?" he asked.

"No that's just about It." She said awkwardly.


End file.
